Porque el mundo da vueltas
by day-whitlock
Summary: Que tal si la historia fuera la misma solo que es vez de un Lucas CazaVampiros el fuera el Vampiro y Bianca en vez de un Vampiro Una CazaVampiros........espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Bueno este el mi primer fic de ****Evernight, la historia le pertenece a Claudia Gray, y sinceramente me encanta……**

Prefacio

Lucas POV

Sé que está mal lo que hago, escaparme con ella, pero es el amor de mi vida y la persona que al igual que yo estamos destinados a odiarnos, ella mata a los de mi especie y yo me defiendo de ellos, que son una de las más peligrosas asociaciones de Caza vampiros. Pero a caso a mi me importa no, ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado y nadie ni nada me alejara de ella, así si tenga que morir en el intento….nadie la alejara de mi porque el destino es el que marca todo y yo se que el destino quiere terminaremos juntos……

Bianca POV

No sé qué hacer o decidir, por un lado está mi familia y por el otro está él, el amor de mi vida que aunque sé que está mal, ya que ambos debemos odiarnos, porque yo pertenezco a una asociación la cual matamos a los de su especie y ellos son los que nos dan un propósito aunque muchos no lo vean así, solo dicen que ellos no deberían existir y por eso hay que matarlos, pero el problema es ese que yo no siento eso, yo lo amo y esta huida solo demuestra una cosa que prefiero estar muerta antes de separarme de el……pero porque tuve que ser tan descuidada, y solo haber cumplido la misión, pero no él no era un simple misión era mi destino y ese mismo destino es el que me empuja a huir con él a quien sabe donde……

**Gracias por leer mi fic y nos estamos la leyendo la próxima…….**

**Reviews…. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración: Medianoche (Evernight), no me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo los adapto para que sea de su agrado la historia**

Capitulo 1

**Lucas POV**

Hoy despierto y me doy cuenta que es mi última oportunidad de huir.

Pero eso no quiere decir que en mi mochila llevaba un equipo de supervivencia, o suficiente dinero para comprar un boleto de avión en el transcurso de la huida, o tener un carro con el cual movilizarme, no, es decir en resumidas cuentas, no tenía una estrategia de escape, pero eso no me importaba, lo único que quiera era escarpar.

Mire el reloj de mi aparador tratando de ver qué hora era: las 6 de la mañana, pero me distraje con los rayos del sol atravesaban por mi ventana, al ver esto me dispongo a vestirme, estaba tratando de enfundarme unos pantalones negros de lana, luego colocarme una polera y por supuesto mi jersey color rojo de la escuela, cuando veo mis botas, estas estaban todas desgastadas, pero ignore esto. Cuando estaba afuera de mi habitación, me percate que mis botas no ayudaban mucho contra el ruido, pero en realidad eso no me importaba mucho, ya mi único objetivo era salir.

Mientras bajaba las escalera, yo me ponía a pensar cuando fue que empezó esto, de que mis padres vinieran a una escuela como profesores y me trajeran a mí como alumno, podría ser porque en mi antigua escuela las personas me consideraban "tímido", y lo decían con una sonrisa como si fue una etapa de la cual pronto saldré, ya que nadie de estas personas sabían en realidad que yo si era tímido, pero no del tipo que no sabe romper el hielo, sino de los que sienten e esa sensación que te atenaza el estomago, o te hace sudar las manos, o te impide decir algo coherente, si en realidad lo supieran no les haría ninguna gracia.

Mis padres como me conocían decidieron, que a mis diecisiete años ya era hora de comenzar de nuevo y a ellos no le ocurrió otra mejor idea que intentarlo aquí, en Medianoche.

Cuando estuve en las escalera me di cuenta que ya casi lograba mi cometido, una vez en la planta baja de la residencia de mis padres, le di un último vistazo a las escaleras, para ver sino venia alguien, pero no sé por qué lo hacía, si sabía que mis padres no se levantan hasta que su despertador suene. Y sonreí aliviado, cuando no vi nada, tome mi abrigo negro y salí del pequeño apartamento, al sentir la brisa del aire chocar contra mi rostro y movía mis cabellos, me sentí más que feliz lo había conseguido.

Pero sinceramente dude así que volví a cerrar la puerta, pero tras haber vuelto analizar la situación, me di cuenta que no podía continuar aquí así que me arme de valor y salí.

Después de caminar por el largo campus, me adentre al bosque cuando a lo lejos divise una figura femenina que también se dirigía hacia el bosque…..pero esta iba corriendo

**Bianca POV**

Como fue que llegue a esto, ir a una escuela llena de vampiros, para cumplir mi misión, que ningún vampiro rozara el cuello de un humano por lo menos a 3 metros de distancia.

Era muy temprano cuando llegue, casi no dormí, pero en cada oportunidad que tenía mi mente, me hacia recordar un sueño que he tenido hace un par de noches

_Una flor de color sangre_

_El viento aullaba entre los árboles que me envolvían, azotando las ramas en todas direcciones. En lo alto, el cielo se encapotaba de nubes tormentosas. Me aparte el pelo, que me castigaba la cara. Solo quería mirar la flor._

_Los pétalos, perlados de lluvia, eran de rojo vivido, lánguidos y afilados, como los de algunas orquídeas tropicales. Sin embargo, la flor estaba lozana y completamente abierta, prendida de la rama, como una rosa. Era lo más exótico y fascinante que había visto nunca. Tenía que ser mía._

Me estremecí ante ese sueño, ya que me asusto un poco pero m encantaba ya que la flor era hermosa, claro sería imposible encontrar una flor así, cuando volví a estremecerme, me recordé a mi misma que yo no tengo por que estremecerme ante ese pensamiento, solo continuar con mi cometido.

Al llegar a Medianoche, vi que no había mucha gente, es si, no había nadie bueno si son las 6 de la mañana, claro que no va a haber nadie ya que las presentaciones todavía son a las 10.

Me pare en medio del campo de delante de Medianoche y pude observar mejor el lugar. En si el castillo era muy tenebroso, parecía de esos que son de estilo medieval pero con un toque de gótico. Me gustaba pero no me gustaba la idea de estar en un lugar así, y más con la facilidad que tengo para hacer amigos, me iría genial (notaron el sarcasmo de mis palabras), en realidad soy una persona tímida, y por eso me enviaron a esta misión, porque no llamaría la tensión y por supuesto nadie sospecharía, quien era o que hacía.

Cuando me dispongo a entrar, escucho un sonido, pero como no era nada, continuo pero dudando, así que mejor decidí esconderme, al ver salir una sombra de una de las esquinas de las torres, me asuste así que me quede escondía, pero estuve pensando en las posibilidades de que o quien era así que mejor decidí por irme al bosque, que tan solo quedaba a pocos pasos de la entrada, pero al ver que la sombra se dirige en la misa dirección me dispongo a correr…

**Espero que les haya gustado mi historia, les recuerdo que no es mía, solo escribo, lo que me gustaría haber visto en medianoche como por ejemplo que sentía Lucas, entre otras cosas…………**

**Gracias y nos leemos en los siguientes capítulos…… ****Reviews……**


End file.
